Traps
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Mastermind and Corruptor secondary power set. Traps are devices and gadgets you construct to cripple your foes. By using them strategically, you can gain a great tactical advantage. Traps include ambush devices, as well as gadgets that can be constructed to aid you and your allies. Power Tables Corrupter The powerset is available as a secondary set for Corruptors. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Mastermind The powerset is available as a secondary set for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Acid Mortar You can place a small Mortar on the ground. If an enemy passes nearby, the Mortar will fire an Acid grenade at the target. The grenade will explode in a small shower of acid on impact. This acid eats through armor, causing minor damage over time. It reduces the target's defense as well as his damage resistance. The mortar will last up to 60 seconds and will fire up to 10 grenades. It can be destroyed by your foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} Caltrops You toss a handful of Caltrops at a targeted location and spread the tiny metal spikes over a large area. Any enemy that pass over the Caltrops will be forced to move at a slower rate. They will also take some trivial lethal damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} , , }} Detonator A good Mastermind always plans ahead, but a great one knows when to make a strategic sacrifice. You have equipped all your henchmen with explosives. When the time is right, select a henchman and set off the Detonator. Undead and Robots are easily rigged and will blow up instantly, devastating nearby enemies. Ninjas, Soldiers and other free thinking henchmen will try to place the explosive on the ground and get away. But you know... the fuse is short. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Force Field Generator You can build a Force Field Generator Drone. It will generate a dispersion bubble that gives all nearby allies increased defense against all attacks including psionic. The dispersion bubble also protects allies from immobilization, disorient and hold effects. The drone will follow you, can be buffed and healed or even destroyed. However, it is not a henchmen and cannot be given commands. Limited to one Force Field Generator. }} }} }} }} Poison Trap You can build a Poison Gas Trap on the ground. Any foes that pass near the Poison Trap will cause it to detonate and release its toxic vapors. The poison is a very noxious gas, and any foes in the affected area may start to choke or even vomit. Affected foes regeneration rate and attack rate will be reduced as well. The trap is almost impossible to detect, but it is fragile and may be set off by an enemy's explosion. Even if destroyed, the trap will detonate. Note: This power is different from the Poison Trap power in the Poison secondary! }} }} }} }} , }} Seeker Drones You create two Seeker Drones. These Seeker Drones follow you until they detect an enemy and then they will zero in on their targets and detonate on impact. The small explosive flash of energy does on minor damage, but the concussion can weaken foes. Affected targets will have reduced damage, accuracy and perception and may even be disoriented for a short while. You can only ever have two seeker drones out at one time and they can be destroyed by your foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} , }} Time Bomb You can place a Time Bomb on the ground. The Time Bomb will detonate 15 seconds after being placed, resulting in a massive explosion that can devastate all nearby foes and send them flying. The Time Bomb is small, and almost impossible to detect. However, it is fragile and may be set off by an enemy's explosion. Even if destroyed, the Bomb will still detonate. }} }} }} }} }} }} Triage Beacon You can plant a Triage Beacon into the ground. The Beacon is immobile, but it emits a powerful healing aura. The regeneration rate of you, or your allies, will be greatly increased as long as you are near the Triage Beacon. The Beacon is invulnerable. }} }} }} }} Trip Mine You can place a Trip Mine on the ground. Any foes that pass near the Trip Mine will cause it to explode, severely damaging all nearby foes and sending them flying. The Trip Mine is almost impossible to detect, but it is fragile and may be set off by an enemy's explosion. Even if destroyed, the Trip Mine will detonate. Setting a mine is delicate work, and if you are interrupted, you will fail. }} }} }} }} }} }} Web Grenade Upon Impact, the Web Grenade expels a strong, tenuous, and very sticky substance that can immobilize most targets. This non-lethal device deals no damage and does not prevent targets from attacking, although their attack rate is slowed. The web can bring down flying entities and halts jumping. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Corruptor|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets